smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Margatroid
is a character originating from Touhou Project. Personality According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, maybe since she was originally a human, even as a youkai, she has high understanding and friendship level to humans and presents a low danger level, and if someone gets lost in the Forest of Magic, she also gladly gives shelter upon arriving at her house. However, Alice's house is covered all over with dolls, and since she is not very eager for conversation, it seems like visitors immediately flee when there is something eerie. When she showed her hospitality was in Immaterial and Missing Power, when she led Sakuya Izayoi out of the forest, who had become lost. In chapters 5-6 of Strange and Bright Nature Deity, the Three Fairies of Light accidentally arrived at her house, and Alice was hospitable to them, providing tea and cake. She seemed caring with the fairies. However, Sunny Milk attempted to lie to Alice, but accidentally blurted out the truth instead. Among her ramblings, she mentions that she's looking for a magician with a grimoire that "shines wonderfully with all the seven colors of the light". Alice does not deny this to be false and became very angry. It is possible this is the in-universe explanation for her title, "Seven-Colored Puppeteer". The Japanese bullfinches (called uso (嘘), a homophone with "lies") saw through the aforementioned lie of the fairies, and as "birds that peck at all lies said until now," a large group of them came flying to the window, and as opposed to how the fairies were severely pecked at, Alice was saying, "ufufu... so, how does it taste?" while nonchalantly providing a cracker to the bird. Thus, it could be said that Alice does not tell lies. She's attached to magic, but she is indifferent to other people. She doesn't perform the usual act of attacking humans, but she unexpectedly likes fights and upon challenged to battle, she gladly accepts. As she manipulates a great number of combat dolls, the fight is compelled to be highly outnumbered, making a difficult battle inevitable, but since she has her hands full with manipulating the dolls, that is her weakness. She's an indoors type who was often alone, but in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, the range of her place of activities is "any kind of place" in Gensokyo, she performs her share of intermingling with the village, appearing in front of people in times of festivals to exhibit her skills with dolls. In each ending of Imperishable Night and Immaterial and Missing Power, she participated in banquets at the Hakurei Shrine. In addition to things like "the frog dolls being popular," there have also been expressions that indicate that her dolls are well-received in the village. She also said things that hinted that she sometimes visits the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Just like Marisa Kirisame, she has an obsession with collecting things, especially magic items. Although this is an area that could be thought of as an area of commonality between them, there has not been a single depiction that would suggest that she had anything stolen from Marisa. Appearences *Magical Dollmaker Enters! Relationships *Mario: Alice doesn't think much of Mario. *Rosalina: Is on good terms with her. *Jeffy: Outright hates him, and questions why his stupidity hasn't gotten him dead. *Pinky Dinky Doo: Alice is Pinky's aunt. Trivia *Due to her ablility being able to handle dolls, she might have the ablility to revive deceased characters, due to the SML cast mainly being plushes or dolls. Category:Females Category:Touhou Project Characters